We Meet Again
by Beatrice.Eaton.1046
Summary: Tris and Tobias. An epic love story that started in Dauntless. But what if it had started in Abnegation instead. Everything seems to be going wrong for Tris. Right now she really needs Tobias, but he's in Dauntless. We don't always get what we want. Sometimes things just get worse. But she need him to save her. She found her savior, he just doesn't recognize her. Fourtis story.
1. Chapter 1

**Beatrice POV**

I walk home from school today. I usually take the bus, but sometimes when I want to be alone I walk home. I walk through the factionless sector when I feel myself being dragged into one of the alleys.

I look up to see a boy who seems about my age who is wearing black and white. Candor. He has these green eyes that are memorable, but not in a good way. He smiles evilly to me.

"So stiff, wanna have some fun," I'm about to shake my head when he punches my jaw. I clutch my jaw in pain. He kicks me in the side, and I fall to the ground, I roll into a ball as my first instinct. He takes off my shirt and I start crying, he starts grouping me, he then pulls down my pants, so I'm left in my underwear and a training bra.

He smiles the same way again, and I scream, his face turns mad, then he slaps me. I start crying harder and louder. He reaches down towards my underwear, when all of a sudden, he is pulled back by someone. I look up and see a boy in abnegation gray, beating him up. Soon, the candor boy runs away. The abnegation boy walks up to me, then grabs my clothes and hands them to me. I quickly change into them. He reaches a hand out for me. He smiles, but not the same way as the Candor boy, it's sweet and genuine, and it makes my heart flutter. I let him help me up.

"You okay," he asks. No, I'm not everything hurts, is what I want to say, but I know I can't.

"Now I am," I say. He smiles.

"Well, I'm Tobias, what's your name?" he asks me. Tobias. I like him. Wait, no. I meant his name, didn't I?

"I'm Beatrice,"

"Well, Beatrice, that is a long name, can I call you Tris?" this boy keeps getting better. He is taller than me by a lot. He is slightly muscular, his hair is dark brown with an abnegation style haircut. And his eyes are a beautiful dark blue that could be mistaken for black in the right lighting.

"Yeah, um can I ask how old you are?" he looks older. For all I know he could be sixteen, and be choosing tomorrow.

"Twelve, how about you," he is older, but not by much.

"Ten," I say. Then I feel this pain in my jaw. Shoot, I almost forgot about the whole reason, were talking. I clutch my jaw, and his eyes widen.

"You sure you're okay," he asks, concerned.

"Mmhm, just sudden shoots of pain, not too bad," that is actually true. The Candor guy wasn't too big.

"Okay," he says with a smile on his face. Then it occurs to me.

"How did you beat up that guy? You're abnegation," he smiles. He looks around then whispers close to my ear.

"I've been practicing for two months," I pull away in shock. I give him a questioning look. "I know I don't belong in abnegation, I want to join Dauntless when I'm sixteen. I've heard that the dauntless initiation is brutal. I've been practicing for when I transfer," I consider this.

"Can I train with you," I blurt out

"Really?" he asks. I nod

"I know I don't belong in Abnegation either. So maybe we can train together?" I give him a smile and he returns it.

"I would like that, meet me in front of Marcus Eaton's house at midnight," and with that he walks away.

 _Time Lapse_

At 11:55 I sneak out of my house. Everyone went to sleep at 9:00, so their all long gone. I open the door carefully knowing my door squeaks sometimes. I tip toe down stairs and out the front door.

When I get down there I see Tobias waiting outside Marcus Eaton's house. He's wearing grey slacks and a gray tank top. I'm wearing grey shorts and a gray tank top. This is usually what I wear under my clothes so I feel very exposed.

"Ready?" he asks, and I nod. "Okay, were going to jog to this old ware house dauntless used to use to train. Just follow me and don't get lost." I nod and we start running.

A few minutes later, were there. Tobias stands there unfazed from the run. And I'm here panting very loud, and I feel like I could collapse.

"You okay?" Tobias asks, and I nod.

"Yup, just a bit out of breath," I say coolly, which obviously isn't true, based on my heavy breaths.

"Sure Tris, _a little,"_ he says with a laugh, and I laugh too. We then go into the ware house I and I can't help but stare.

It's a huge rectangular room with black walls. There is many punching bags on the front wall, and targets on the far right. There is a huge fighting ring in the middle. There's a few boxes in the back which I assume have guns, knives, and fighting equipment.

It's very stare worthy.

"How did you find this place?" I ask in shock. It's truly amazing. When I'm in here I don't' feel like the little abnegation girl who tries her best to fit in, and hardly ever speaks, scared she might say the wrong thing. I feel confident and bold, I feel like I don't have a care in the world.

"When I was walking home from school a few months ago, I heard a bunch of yelling so I went to go see where it was coming from. When I found it, there were a bunch of Dauntless fighting, training, and just having fun. I came back here every day and watched them trained, I learned a lot of stuff. Then one day, they just stopped coming. I started coming after school, then my dad started getting suspicious. I started coming at night and that's what I've been doing ever since," he says. I stare in amazement. It seems like such a brave thing to do. It's a very dauntless thing to do. "It's going to be intense, are you sure you're ready?" he asks.

"Where do we begin?" I ask with a smile.

 **Guess who's back bitches.**

 **Decided to write more. I** **remembered** **how good your comments made me feel and honestly, I'm at a point in my life where i really need** **happiness. So I'm writing again and it feels good.**

 **So it may be the beginning of the story but y'all know i love my contests. It's simple. I will ask one question about myself whoever reviewa the correct answer first wins. They get to ask me any 3-5 questions and i will answer truthfully (on PM).**

 **QUESTION: What is my current favorite TV show?**

 **~Ali**

 **(It feels good to be back)**


	2. Authors Note on new story

**So, i don't know if I'm going to continue this story. I'm writing an original story based of something that has been happening in my life. It has caused me a lot of stress and decided the write it down using different names and changing some parts. That story has chapter 1 published on the website Fiction Press. I'm pretty sure its owned by the same people as this website because it has the exact same format with a different name. My user name is . and the story is called I Can't Believe I Love You. Please check it out.**

 **~Ali**


End file.
